Fixer Upper
by shopgirl152
Summary: Friend Dates Series. When Buford and Baljeet hit a bump in their relationship during Valentne's Day, Phineas gathers the gang and hatches a plan to get his friends back together. Meanwhile, Isabella tries to figure out why it's been three weeks since the last friend date. one-shot.


**A/N 1: **Finally! I finished writing this about two days ago, but was waiting before posting it because I wanted to post it _on_ Valentine's Day. Anyway guys, enjoy and...Happy Valentine's Day!  
**Inspired by/song used:** Fixer Upper, from the Frozen soundtrack

* * *

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about…  
__we need each other to raise us up and round us out.  
__-Fixer Upper. Frozen soundtrack__  
_

"I cannot believe you! It is Valentine's Day and you do not want to celebrate it?!"

"No, I don't. And ya know why? Because it's stupid. It's a stupid holiday where I hafta prove I like ya. It's also disgustin that there are girly girl hearts, candy and flowers everywhere; seriously, where's the male valentines?"

"Some guys like receiving cards and hearts and flowers."

"Oh yeah? Well not this guy."

"Buford, this holiday is not just about you. It is about us—"

"Uh-oh." Phineas walked up to Isabella and her friends, leaning against the lockers, watching the spectacle in front of them. "Looks like trouble in paradise. How long have they been going at it?"

"From my calculation, it has been approximately fifteen minutes," Gretchen answered.

He cringed. "Ouch. What are they fighting about this time?"

"What do you think?" Adyson smirked, crossing her legs and leaning against the wall. "Valentines Day."

"That's _really_ not good."

"Buford! This holiday is not just about you!" Baljeet took a step toward the former bully. "It is about us as a couple! It is about how long we have been dating and how we care for each other!" He rose up to his full height, slightly towering over the other teen. "And some of us more sensitive guys like hearts and candy and flowers! It is a nice gesture! It is called being considerate!"

"Well I don't have consideration!"

"I know that!" He groaned. "I do not know why I dated you in the first place! I do not know why I put up with you!"

Buford froze. "And here I thought there was at least some reason why ya liked me. I guess Bella was right; how do ya put up with me?"

Isabella did a facepalm, lightly smacking her hand against her forehead. "I knew that comment would come back to haunt me."

Baljeet glared at his boyfriend. "I fail to see what Isabella has to do with any of this."

"She—nevermind." Buford growled. "Look, why do ya put up with me anyway?"

"I do not know." His face hardened. "Maybe us dating in the first place was a mistake. Maybe it would just be better if we separated."

"What? Separated? But Jeet—"

"No. It has been decided. I need space. I need time to myself to be my own person without you. Good-bye Buford." He turned on his heel, marching down the hall toward the bathrooms.

"Oh yeah? Well see if I care! I don't need ya anyway!" The teen stood in the middle of the hallway, shaking his fist at Baljeet's retreating back. "Buford can take care of himself!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like he's coming this way," Ginger pointed out.

"Buford on the warpath is never good." Milly shook her head.

"You know the drill; everybody scatter." Phineas looked between the girls. "I'll grab Ferb and Django; the rest of you? Meet me in the quad outside in five minutes."

"Got it!" The girls answered in unison, the group ducking into various classrooms, hiding around corners and crouching down behind lockers.

"Is he gone yet?"

"Katie, shh!" Isabella hissed through clenched teeth, the two cautiously peeking out from the girls' bathroom. She waited until Buford had made his way past the bathrooms and down the hall, before stepping outside. "Okay girls, all clear!"

"Phew. That was close." Ginger breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to find better places to hide; crouching behind the trashcan for that long really hurts my legs."

"Oh cry me a river." Adyson and Holly stepped out of a nearby classroom. "Crouching behind a trashcan is not that bad."

"Yeah. Remember the last time Buford was on the warpath?" Holly asked. "I didn't hide fast enough; he totally pushed me into the wall."

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault," Katie answered. "Buford does that anytime he's mad."

"Which unfortunately is quite a lot," Gretchen reasoned. She grinned. "At least my zombie apocalypse training has come in handy."

The others groaned.

"Okay girls, we've managed to successfully ditch Buford…" Isabella checked her watch. "It's been five minutes; we need to meet Phineas and the others in the quad." She smiled. "If I know Phin, he's already hatching a plan."

* * *

"Great! You made it!" Phineas grinned as the girls walked up.

"Hello Gretchen." Ferb smiled down at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello Ferb." She returned the kiss before taking his hand in hers, the two sitting down at one of the picnic tables.

"Hey Holly," Django greeted.

The girl rolled her eyes as she sat down, gently pushing him away. "Django, I told you; one date to the movies two weeks ago doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That was a one time thing."

"But it doesn't have to be. Come on Holly, one more date? Please? I promise I won't accidentally spill soda on you again."

"Grow up."

"Ugh." The teen turned his attention to the red head. "So Phin, this plan of yours?"

"Oh right!" He looked around at the assembled group. "First of all, did everyone manage to escape Buford?" Everyone nodded. "Okay good; no injuries this time. Second, we need to come up with a way to get Buford and Baljeet back together."

"But why?" Ginger asked. "Won't they get back together anyway? They break up and get back together all the time."

"True. But this is different. It's Valentine's Day, the day of romance; the day couples are supposed to be together and show each other how they really feel." The group snickered. "What?"

"Sure, you realize that with everyone but us," Isabella mumbled. She leaned over to Katie, whispering conspiratorially. "Seriously, how does he do that?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway, the snickering, or whatever that was, aside, I think our best bet here is to split Buford and Baljeet up."

"What?" Adyson asked. "Phineas, we don't have to split them up; they just did that! Why would we-"

"No no no." The red head laughed. "I don't mean split them up as in breakup; I meant split up as in..." he paused. "Huh. Maybe that was the wrong choice of words."

"Gee, ya think?"

"Okay, let me try this again. What I _meant_ was, we should team up. Isabella, you and the girls talk to Baljeet; Ferb, Django and I will talk to Buford." He looked around the assembled group. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Okay girls, you heard Phin. We have to talk to Baljeet."

"If we can find him," Ginger pointed out. "We've been looking for him for ten minutes now."

"That's...a good point." Isabella stopped walking, causing her friends to bump into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Adyson griped.

"Sorry girls."

Gretchen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were in Phineas Land just now, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah..."

"Is everything alright?" Holly asked. "You've been in Phineas Land a lot lately."

Adyson scoffed. "Those friend dates aren't doing you any favors Izzy."

"That's just it! We were having Friend Dates once a week, but now?" She sighed. "It's been three weeks. The last one we had was the Karaoke Night. Which was going well until Buford got his truck stuck in the mud again."

"I remember you telling us that." Katie looked at her friend. "I thought you said you had fun?"

"I did."

"And didn't you and Phineas hang out that Friday night playing guitars?"

"Yes. But that wasn't a friend date."

"But you still had him all to yourself," Milly pointed out. "On a Friday night when he's usually hanging out with the guys."

"The guys were busy."

"Ugh." Adyson groaned. "Stop making excuses Izzy. Look, have you talked to him?"

"Well, no..."

"Then tell him you miss having Friend Dates. Phineas was the one that came up with them right?" Isabella nodded. "I bet he misses them too," Gretchen reassured. "We all get busy; it happens."

"Wait." Ginger stopped walking, turning to her friend. "You're also bummed because it's Valentine's Day and you were hoping for a Friend Date tonight, weren't you?" Isabella nodded sadly.

"Aww!" The girls immediately wrapped their friend in a hug.

"It's okay Isabella, we feel your pain," Katie said, hugging her.

"Yeah. We've all been there," Milly added.

"Hey, Baljeet's dating my crush," Adyson added.

"Buford's dating mine," Ginger said. She laughed. "Trust me Izzy; we _all_ sympathize with you."

"Thanks guys." Isabella grinned, returning the hugs. They released and she took a step back. "Well, my Phineas problems aside, we still need to-"

"Hey guys?" Ginger pointed down the hallway. "I found him."

"Baljeet!" The girls yelled in unison.

The teen in question looked up, watching as the girls ran over to him. "Oh, hello Isabella." He looked at the others. "And everyone else."

"Hey Baljeet, are you hungry?" Ginger asked. "We were headed to the cafeteria. Wanna join us?"

"Well, I am not really hungry, but-"

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Adyson reached out, grabbing the teenager's hand and hauling him to his feet. "It'll be good for you."

"We saw what happened between you and Buford awhile ago," Milly added. "We thought you might need a girl talk session."

"Well...a chance to vent my frustrations is always welcome, but-"

"Let us help you." Gretchen latched on to his arm, Holly taking the other, the two walking him off.

Isabella giggled. "Not what I was planning, but that'll work."

* * *

"Okay Baljeet, spill." Adyson looked pointedly at the teen sitting across from her. "What's the issue with Buford?"

"Well-"

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?" Ginger stood up, pretending to walk like Buford, causing Baljeet to laugh.

"Or maybe the grumpy way he talks?" Gretchen asked.

"Ugh. Seriously. Is he ever happy, or does he just whine all the time?" Adyson asked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He is not grumpy all the time..." he paused. "Just sometimes. It is part of his personality."

"Why are you defending him?"

"We are still dating. I just said separate. I needed space."

"Those aren't the same things," Ginger pointed out.

"Buford may not take it the same way you do," Isabella added. She paused in thought. "Maybe you two could compromise on what Valentine's Day means or how to spend it-"

Katie held up a finger. "You know what I think it is?" The others looked at her and she grinned. "It's the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet."

Baljeet placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Yes, that is sort of true..."

"Does he bathe at all?" Holly asked. "Because I swear there are times when he's a bit ripe."

"He does bathe..." the teen shuddered. "However, I have never asked how often."

"So why stay with him then?"

Baljeet sighed, smiling. "Because despite all that, he can be sensitive and sweet…"

* * *

"Come on Bufe; seriously, what gives?" Phineas folded his arms across his chest, staring at the other teen. "What's wrong with Baljeet?"

"Yeah man, you've liked him forever," Django added. "Even before you realized you were gay. Phin told me about all the wedgies you used to give him."

"Hey, those wedgies were outta love alright? Some guys chase boys they like around the playground; I wedgie 'em."

The red head froze, staring at him. "You know, that makes an odd sort of sense."

"I did it ta Bella once. In Kindergarten."

"I heard she punched you." Django smirked. "Man, no wonder you went for Baljeet; Bella just beat your butt." The smirk turned into a smile. "When you were _five_."

He grumbled. "Can we not talk about me gettin beat up by Bella? It's embarrasin."

"Okay. So let's talk about Baljeet then."

"Ugh. Dinnerbell, let it go! Seriously, do ya ever stop meddlin in your friends lives?"

He smirked. "No."

"Ya know, one of these days, that's gonna catch up ta ya."

"We're talking about your problems here."

"Hey! I don't have problems!"

"I'll say." Ferb smirked at him. "So tell us, what is it about Baljeet you don't find attractive?"

"Is it the way that Baljeet runs scared?" Django asked.

"What?"

"Or that you're kinda socially impaired?" Phineas added.

"Hey! I ain't socially impaired!"

"Oh wait! I got it." Django took a step forward. "Maybe Baljeet doesn't like the fact that you'd rather pee in the woods than in an _actual bathroom_."

"Hey, peeing in the woods is awesome alright? Ya go and ya wipe your butt with leaves. You know how much easier it is ta pee on tree than in a toilet? Ya don't have to worry about missin." Phineas did a facepalm. "What?"

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly nerdiness?" Ferb asked.

"That don't even make sense."

The three took a step toward him. "Or the way you cover up that you're the honest goods! You're just a bit of a fixer upper, you've got a couple of bugs."

Ferb smirked. "His isolation is merely a confirmation of his desperation for human hugs."

"Hey, Jeet hugs me plenty!" Buford's tone softened. "We cuddle a lot. I like it."

Phineas smirked in satisfaction. "Guys, I think we just had a break through."

* * *

Baljeet sighed in dismay. "I appreciate all that you are trying to do, but he does not like Valentines Day remember? We have discussed that."

"Girls, huddle." Isabella and her friends stood up from the table, forming a huddle. "Maybe Baljeet's the fixer upper."

Adyson scoffed. "Please. That's a minor thing."

"His avoidance of Buford, but not waiting to breakup with him clearly states he cares very much about him," Gretchen added.

"Yeah! He just doesn't want to face Buford," Milly spoke up.

"And I don't see a ring." The others stared at Katie. "What? Isn't this a Frozen song?"

"She's cracked." Ginger whispered to Holly. The other teen giggled.

"So Baljeet's a fixer upper; that's nothing we can't fix!" Isabella grinned. "He's just hurt right now. We have to convince him that you can find different ways to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Yeah!" Adyson snapped her fingers. "Get that out of the way and the problem will be solved!"

"Soo...this isn't a Frozen musical number?"

"Katie! For crying out loud! Go listen to the Frozen soundtrack in your car!" Isabella sighed in frustration, the girls breaking the huddle before walking back towards the table.

She slid in next to Baljeet. "Look Baljeet, we all know Buford can be a little frustrating. But it's obvious the way you talk about him that you really do care about him." Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not saying you can change him, but-."

"Love can be a powerful force," Gretchen spoke up. "It can be frustrating, but it's well worth it in the end."

"And while we're on the subject of love..." Adyson looked pointedly at Isabella. "Look Izzy, you know I like to give you and everyone else a hard time. But in all seriousness, to Gretchen's point, love is a powerful force. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, love was why Phineas created the friend dates; he loves you and wants to spend time with you, even if it's just as friends. So don't worry about the Friend Dates."

"Awww...Adyson, that's so sweet!" Isabella jumped up, going around the table and hugging her friend from behind. "Thank you so much!"

"You are having problems with Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

The teen's face flushed. "Not your concern; Fireside Girl talk only. Now go make up with your boyfriend."

* * *

"Buford?" Baljeet opened a classroom door, poking his head inside. "Buford, are you-"

"Shh! Not so loud! They might hear ya!"

"Umm..." he stepped inside the biology lab, softly shutting the door behind him. "Where are you? I cannot see."

"I'm over here. In the back row. Keep it down."

The teenager took his cell phone from a pocket, tapping an app, causing a beam of light to shoot out of the phone's camera. He smiled as the light fell on the other teen. "Buford, what are you doing on the floor? And where is Miss Melora? Her classroom is usually open."

"She ain't here. It's a sub. And keep it down!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hidin from Phineas, Ferb and Django."

He stifled a laugh as he sat down next to the former bully, clicking off the light. "Did they attempt to get us back together too?"

Buford snorted. "Yeah. Man, ya shoulda seen them; they were pickin on me, asking me what was wrong with ya." He stopped. "Uhh...I shouldn't a said that."

"So...what _is_ wrong with me?" He sadly picked at the carpet.

"Nuthin. There ain't nuthin wrong with ya Jeet. I was just frustrated earlier; I want manly Valentines and ya want the girly valentines and the romance."

Baljeet smirked. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the girls were not saying nice things about you."

"They weren't?"

"No." He scooted closer, snuggling up against Buford. "But I defended you. They said you were a fixer upper."

He chuckled. "Funny. The guys said that about you."

"Maybe they are both correct."

"Maybe."

"Buford, I have been thinking. Maybe we spend to much time fighting and not enough time listening to one another."

"But I thought all couples fight."

"Yes, but we do not have to fight over silly things." Baljeet paused in thought. "I am sure there is a way we can both enjoy Valentine's Day."

"What if I order pizza and ya pick the movie?"

"Umm…"

"I'll let ya pick a girly movie." Buford paused. "No offense, but I might have ta keep from gaggin over it. But if that's what ya want, then…Buford can do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can we hold hands during it?"

"Can I have a free hand so I can still eat?"

The other teen laughed. "Yes Buford, I will leave one of your hands free so you may eat. And after you're done eating…"

"What?"

"Can we snuggle?" Baljeet could hear the smile through the dark.

"Yeah. Buford like snugglin. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We keep our fights secret; I'm tired of everyone meddlin in our relationship."

He laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Isabella sighed as the bell rang overhead, signaling the end of school for the day. She collected her books, heading out to her locker. "Well, so much for Valentine's Day."

"Hey Izzy! Wait up!"

The teen stopped, a smile creeping across her face as Phineas jogged over to her.

"Glad I caught you. Have you seen Buford and Baljeet anywhere? I haven't seen them since lunch."

"I think Milly saw them walking out of the Biology Lab after lunch. She said they were holding hands, so…I think your plan worked."

"Great!" He followed her to her locker, passing it and going to a different locker several rows down. He twirled the combination lock and opened the door, reaching inside. "Ahh…much better."

Isabella poked her head around the door of her locker. She smiled. "Nice to have your hat back?"

"Yeah. This new rule about not wearing hats during class stinks." The red head reached back into the locker, pulling out a baseball mitt, pounding a fist into it. "I can't wait; baseball practice starts today."

"Baseball practice? Wait. Is that why we haven't had a friend date in three weeks?" She closed the locker door, walking over to him.

"Oh my gosh! The friend dates!" Phineas did a facepalm. "Izzy, I'm so sorry; I've thought of several ones we could do, but…well, the announcement about baseball practice starting up again came out three weeks ago and…" he blushed. "Well, I'm a little rusty, so I've been coercing Ferb into practicing with me after school so I can work on my swing. I'm so sorry Isabella; I didn't forget. I just got distracted."

"Soo…is there going to be a Friend Date this week? Maybe today?"

"I can't do it today, cause, you know, first day of practice, but…" he paused in thought. "How about this Saturday? Are you free?"

"Yep."

"Great! I'll see you then. I'd stay and talk more, but…"

"Practice. Right."

"Yeah." He turned to walk away, only to turn back around, taking his backpack off his shoulders, digging around inside it. "I almost forgot." He pulled a red envelope from it, handing it to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

Phineas laughed. "It's Valentine's Day; what do you think it is?" He smiled warmly at her before grabbing his backpack, heading down to the baseball field. "Bye Izzy; see you Saturday if I don't talk to you before then."

Isabella looked down at the envelope, her hands shaking as she slid a fingernail under the flap, opening it. She pulled out a card with a picture of a yacht sailing into the sunset on the front. She opened it, reading. "In life, it's not about the adventures we take, but who we take them with." The teen smiled, finding a handwritten message below:

_Hey Izzy._

_This card reminded me of our yacht club party adventure and all the other adventures we've had. Thanks for going on them with me. _

_Here's to many more._

_Love, Your friend, Phineas_

_P.S. Happy Valentines Day_

She chuckled, running a hand over the card. "Well, it's a start."


End file.
